ouranfandomcom-20200222-history
Kyoya Ootori
Kyouya Ootori, a second year student at Ouran Academy, is the sly and calculating Vice-President of the Host Club founded by his best friend, Tamaki Suoh. Despite Tamaki being President, Kyouya truly runs the club and plays the role of a puppet-master behind the scenes, earning him the nickname “Shadow King.” He takes care of the Host Club’s expenses and will even sell items belonging to the host club members (such as Haruhi’s pencil) for profit. In his words, “use whatever is at hand, be it friend or foe.” Almost everything he does is for his own benefit, but he can occasionally display a selfless side. He is the third son of his very wealthy and influential family; thus, if he wants to take over his family's business, he must work extremely hard to meet his strict father’s high expectations. Character Outline The true manager of the club, Kyouya Ootori, is shown to be calculating, extremely knowledgeable, and business savvy, though his actions always prove to be for the benefit of all. He is from the wealthy and influential Ootori family, which manages a health care zaibatsu. His family is extremely well-known in their chosen field and employs a private police force called The Black Onion Squad (see IMDb). Although equally qualified to become heir to the Ootori family, he feels overshadowed by his two older brothers, who are far more likely to inherit their family's company instead of him. However, despite the circumstances, he has confidence in his own abilities and finds the situation to be more of an interesting game than a roadblock. He is the Vice-President of the Host Club and handles all financial and planning aspects, from managing budgets to selling off merchandise in order to keep the club solvent in spite of Tamaki's extravagant schemes. His manner in dealing with clients is pleasant and civil, and he is said to be "the cool type." He uses his charm to act as a Host while simultaneously earning the club money through events, sale of personal Host objects and fanzines. As a complete foil to Tamaki, even in appearance, he often realizes things Tamaki or the others are too naive to understand, keeping the information to himself for his own amusement or to watch things play out in order to determine how best to help the other members. He is the "Mom" to Tamaki's "Dad" position in the club though he eschews the title in relation to Haruhi. He sleeps late, often due to business and schoolwork, as well as suffering from low blood pressure which makes rising difficult. In chapter 28, Kyouya mentions staying up until 5 am. This is the cause of his extremly bad temper in the morning and has earned him the title of "Low Blood Pressure Lord" from the other club members due to the murderous aura he emits whenever they wake him up loudly or pre-maturely. He is often polite to people who are in power or related to it, and claims he only helps people so he can get ahead in the business circles. Haruhi finds this untrue when they spend time together at the mall. While there, Kyouya prevents a woman from being scammed and tells Haruhi that he did so because he knew she was the wife of a family business client due to a ring she wears. Haruhi disputes his being able to see the ring and chides that Kyouya is a lot like Tamaki - a good person who willingly helps others out of his own free will - but different in that he prefers to maintain an indifferent facade. Appearance Kyouya has short, black hair, usually styled into a smart/casual look. He is thin, five feet, ten inches tall (five foot, eleven in the anime), and wears slim, rimless glasses which seem to flash when he is usually scheming, angry, or secretly frightened''. '' His fashion sense leans towards modern and trendy and not as classic or intellectual as his character may suggest. He likes designer wear and seems to prefer darker clothes. His eyes are a grey/black colour. Kyouya is always impeccably groomed and dressed appropriately for the occasion, as required. He is naturally stylish and neat, though he appeared rumpled and disheveled when he was forcibly awakened by the other club members to tour a mall. Personality In the club, Kyouya is the "cool" type. He is calm, logical, and has superior intelligence. He also can come across as rather detatched, and sometimes threatening when need be. He claims to do only what benefits himself as an egoist, though Haruhi discovers that benefit for him can be both tangible (money) and intangible (friendship). He is very fond of his best friend, Tamaki Suoh, giving him free rein when it comes to club matters. He gets along with Haruhi and they often chat, both being level-headed people compared to the other members of the host club. Controversy There has long been a controversy on what "star sign" Kyouya was born under. Fans debate on whether he is a Scorpio or a Sagittarius, correctly being Scorpio. The sign of Scorpio is represented by two planets(Plutohttp://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Pluto and Marshttp://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mars), one of which is mutual to Tamaki's, which would be Mars. This is likely to be the reason he is paired with Tamaki on so many occasions, such as the mother-father relationship they claim to have. Kyouya also has all the traits the common Scorpio has (ex: maturity, power 'behind the scenes', a mysterious vibe, etc.). It should be noted, however, that due to precession (an astronomical, not astrological, term meaning the wobble of the earth on its axis as it spins), the positions of the constellations since the time the zodiac was first drawn up have shifted making accurate interpretation of any modern person's star/sun sign relatively in-accurate. As for the cusp, traits of one sign wax and wane in harmony with their contingent signs as the 30 days/degrees move through the constellation. This explains why someone on the pre-cusp may be very different than someone on the post-cusp. Relationships Tamaki Suou Tamaki and Kyouya are in the same class and are best friends. Tamaki even occasionally calls him "Mommy" because of their positions in the club, which Kyouya tolerates. While Tamaki occasionally gets under Kyouya's skin, he accepts Tamaki's eccentricities, as Tamaki does his. When they first meet, Kyouya is shown to be polite and pleasant, though taken aback by the hafu's behavior. He envies Tamaki's position as heir apparent to the Suou family and fortune as an only child, despite being illegitmate. Eventually, his frustration erupts in an emotional outburst wherein he accuses Tamaki of not striving hard enough to reach his full potential. Tamaki firmly retorts that it's Kyouya who isn't trying and given up. This leads to an epiphany on Kyouya's part as he realizes that Tamaki is correct. Thereafter, Kyouya begins to live by his own desires instead of his father's which includes founding the Host Club with Tamaki because it's a "crazy idea." Haruhi Fujioka Kyouya is the first to realize that Haruhi is a girl (due to the school records he has in his possession), although he chooses not to reveal it to anyone in order to see how it plays out. She, in return, is one of the few that realizes that Kyouya isn't as black-and-white as he appears. The two seem to be the only truly rational and level-headed members of the club (other than Mori), and they often turn to each other whenever they need a sane conversation. Kyouya often amuses himself by teasing Haruhi about her debt: either threatening to increase it or offering to cut it back in order to get her to go along with whatever scheme the club is cooking up. Over the course of the series, their friendship grows based on mutual respect for each others' intelligence and character. Kyouya's love interest in Haruhi is either unacknowledged (anime) or suppressed (manga) in order to allow his best friend, Tamaki Suoh, to find happiness with her. This surprised fellow Host, Mitsukini Haninozuka, who thought that out of all the hosts, Kyouya would be the one most affected by her. Kyouya explains that while he considered it, he realized that it didn't have enough merit for him to pursue. Whether this is because of a lack of sentiment or a gesture of friendship is unverified. Kaoru Hitachiin During the sports festival, Kyouya and Kaoru are both on the white team. Kaoru is trusted with gathering information on the other team. In chapter 73, Kaoru comes to Kyouya's house to discuss problems with Haruhi's situation, but arrives too early. Kyouya appears to be a little creeped out when he wakes up to find the twin lying on his bed and reading a book. Kaoru states that he had been waiting for two hours and that he wanted to wait in the guest room, but didn't want Akito, Kyouya's brother, to discover him. Kaoru reveals that he doesn't like Kyouya's brothers because they always appear annoyed whenever he visits; also Akito, because he obsessively checks on Kyouya's grades and social life. Kyouya tells him not to badmouth his brothers because, although he isn't at their level in education yet, someday he'll surpass them. Renge Houshakuji Renge becomes infatuated with Kyouya after seeing a photograph supplied by her father, a business associate of the Ootori family. Her feelings are misplaced from a crush she has on a character named Miyabi in the dating sim video game Uki Doki Memorial, which she plays non-stop in her family's mansion in Paris, France. She comes to Ouran Academy as a first year in high school. Kyouya has no feelings for her in reality and is sometmes harsh with her for her own good. She appoints herself as Manager of the Host Club and provides amusing, sometimes snide, commentaries throughout the anime series on the club's activities and members. She is a huge moe fan. She is the daughter of Yoshio Ootori's business partner in France, Reynard Houshakuji, which is why Kyouya tolerates her antics and tells the other Host Club members to do likewise. Ryoji "Ranka" Fujioka As Haruhi's father, Ryoji and Kyouya have an friendly relationship. It is revealed on the episode "A Day in the Life of the Fujioka Family" that Kyouya has been calling Ryoji to let him know about Haruhi's involvement in the Host Club, and other matters relating to Haruhi's school life. He also uses Ryoji as a resource for information about Haruhi and to obtain articles he can sell for profit as the Host Club's financial director. Family The Ootori Family Kyouya is the son of Yoshio Ootori, the patriarch of the Ootori family. Kyouya is the third son in his family and the youngest, meaning he is neither an heir nor next in line. However, he has commented that "It's an exciting game", and plans to outshine his brothers when the moment is right. His family is extremely well known on their choosen field and their zaibatsu. Ootori Family Staff Three men are Kyouya's personal guard and are charged with safeguarding Kyouya's life and that of his friends when he is with them off-estate. Seizaburo Tachibana is 39 years old. He is serious and neurotic about his job, and likes to collect items that Kyouya discards as frippery (such as the daily calendar given to Kyouya by Tamaki). He has a wife and daughter. Aijima is 45 years old. He is calm and a good cook who sometimes makes snacks for Kyouya. He is married to a 23 year old woman who is expecting their child. Hotta is 35 years old and has no children. Yoshio Ootori Yoshio Ootori, Kyouya's father, is the patriarch of the Ootori family. Yoshio is portrayed as a cold, calculating father. Kyouya tries hard to please him in order to become heir of the family, despite the fact that his father is apparently a cold and uncompromising man, who shows no understanding for his children and has planned out the lives of his sons as his own successors already (though it's unknown what his plans for Fuyumi are, except for her to be a dutiful wife). In the manga, he acknowledges Kyouya as a possible successor despite being the third son. In the anime, he states he had already decided Kyouya would inherit Ootori Medical from him (in the manga he states it is a possibility). In the anime, he was amused (albeit shocked) to discover that Kyouya had prevented a hostile take-over by the Tonnerre family by buying the company out right under his nose, only to return ownership to him anonymously as K.O. (both his son's initials and a play on the phrase 'knock-out'). He states in the anime that he thinks Haruhi would make a good wife for Kyouya and that he recognizes Tamaki Suou's positive influence on his son. He is the business partner of Renge's father. Fuyumi Ootori Fuyumi Ootori is Kyouya's older sister. In the anime, she appears during Kyouya's flashbacks about his first meeting with Tamaki. She clearly cares for her younger brother and tries to help him in life. She seems to be somewhat lacking in the areas of housework and organization, but appears to be a kind-hearted person. It is revealed in the manga that she was in an arranged marriage (although she and her husband loved each other), but returned home later (for a short visit, which her father chided her). Her husband's surname is Shido. She and Tamaki are pursuing a tour of commoners' food together. Yuuichi Ootori Yuuichi Ootori is Kyouya's older brother. He's only seen in the Anime during flashbacks when there's a close up of the family portrait, and is showed sometimes in the Manga. Yuuichi has already graduated at Medical School and works with his father at the same hospital, and, as Kyouya defines in the anime, he is the natural heir of Ootori's companys, because he is the eldest son of the family. Akito Ootori Akito Ootori is the second son of Yoshio Ootori. He's only seen in the Anime during flashbacks when there's a close up of the family portrait, but does make a quite important participation in the Manga. It's shown that Akito is an undergraduate in Medical School and wants an MBA after leaving college to help his elder brother with the family business; it seems that he doesn't have the ambition to compete against his older brother, Yuuichi, to inherit the Ootori's company and doesn't want Kyouya to compete against Yuuichi either. Kyouya's Mother Though she is never seen in the Manga, she is mentioned by Kyouya in Chapter 48 during the sports tournament when he remarks, "Both my parents are at work," as explanation as to why they aren't attending the event. She also appears in the Anime episode, "Kyoya's Reluctant Day Out." There, she is only seen from the back speaking with a guest and remarking that "Kyouya is the most handsome." She has long brown wavy hair and a slim, curvy figure. Trivia *His blood type is AB, which according to Tamaki and many other superstitious people, gives him a split personality. Honey also holds the same blood type, giving some evidence that this is true. His two personalities are probably split from his club self to his true self, or his club self to his evil lord self. *He has many nicknames, including "Demon Lord," "Hypotensive Devil," "Low Blood Pressure Evil Lord", "The Shadow King", and "Mommy". *His initials spell K.O., which also means K.O as in "Knock Down." *He is left-handed. Bisco Hatori had not taken much note when drawing Kyouya and just added this fact as a trivia in one of the volume endings. *He has a character song named "Tsumetai Yoru". *Bisco Hatori believes that she subconsciously derived Kyouya's name from the word 'me-gane', meaning spectacles. The latter Chinese character of this word is the same as Kyouya's 'Kyo'. *Honey calls him "Kyo-chan". *In the Japanese books he is said to be 181 cm tall (5'11"), but in the English translation it is said he is 5'10". *His favorite subjects are English, German, and Physics. *He likes spicy foods, and doesn't much care for sweets. *Bisco Hatori said that if the first chapter was 40 pages instead of 50 pages long, Kyouya would not exist. *Nearly all technology in the series has pineapples somewhere on it, including Kyouya's laptop. This is a parody of Steve Job's Apple products. *Kyouya is known throughout the host club's members for his death glare, which can be seen frequently when he is cranky or if he is woken up before the time of his choosing. *He wore in episode 22 along with the others, except for Tamaki Suoh, a forehead protector. Just like the ninjas in the popular anime Naruto and Naruto Shippuden do. * While appearing to be somewhat detached and egoist in nature, Tamaki and Haruhi recognize Kyouya's true nature as basically good. Quotes *''(To Haruhi) ""If you cannot pay us back with money you can pay back with your body."'' *''"Beauty is as vain as these cherry blossoms. You will never be able to see the same shape for two days."'' *(To Tamaki) "Talk dream-speak only in your dreams." *(To Tamaki) "Sleep first, then dream." *''"That's a very intriguing notion in its own way."'' *''"I'm okay with anything as long as it doesn't harm me."'' *''"Our motto is to make use of our characteristics to answer customers' needs."'' *(To Tamaki) "What is it now, Daddy?" *''"Use whatever is at hand, be it friend or foe."'' Category:Characters Category:Host Club Members Category:Male Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Ouran Academy Students